


where do we go from here?

by kyaaaana



Category: Mamamoo, Other kpop groups - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaaaana/pseuds/kyaaaana
Summary: After much persuasion and whining about not going to the same university by her longtime friend Wheein, Byulyi has transferred university. While there, Wheein drags her to a music club, where she meets new friends. And what's up with that girl in her psychology class?





	1. first day

Byulyi woke up to the sound of her phone ringing, lazily reaching her hand over and accepting the call before putting the phone to her ear.

 

“Hello?” Her words were a bit slurred due to her sleepiness, but she was met with an energetic voice.

 

“Byulyi! Are you awake yet?! It’s your first day at your new university! Wake up before I come over and wake you up!”

 

Byulyi flinched at the loud voice, slightly pulling the phone away from her ear. “Alright, alright, I’m waking up. Just.. don’t be so loud so early in the morning.”

 

“Morning? Byul, it’s one in the afternoon already.” Wheein spoke with a serious voice, and Byulyi’s eyes shot open, instantly sitting up.

 

“Are you serious!?”

 

“No, but you seem to be awake now! It’s still only...  nine thirty. You’ve got time until your first class starts! Get ready! I’m going to hang up now! Let’s eat breakfast together though, meet up at the usual cafe! See you in a bit!”

 

Wheein hung up the phone, and Byulyi placed her phone back on the drawer, a small laugh leaving her lips as she got out of her bed and made her way into the bathroom, beginning to get ready.

 

After finishing with her morning routine and quickly getting dressed in sweater and jeans, she grabbed her bag and was out the door by the time Wheein called again. She took her phone out of her pocket, accepting the call.

 

“What’s up, Wheein?” She walked and nodded as she listened to Wheein speak, “Don’t worry, I’m out of my apartment already. I’m on my way to the cafe right now. Are you there already? I’ll be there in a bit.”

 

She hung up, placing her phone back inside her pocket as she quickly made her way to her destination, not wanting to make Wheein call again.

 

Once she arrived, she looked around the cafe for Wheein, and after spotting her, Byulyi went straight over, sitting across from her. “Good morning, Whee!”

 

A wide smile came up on Wheein’s face, “You’re finally here! Took you long enough!”

 

Byulyi slightly frowned and laughed, shaking her head. “What do you mean? I came here as fast as I can for you.” At the end of her sentence, she winked at Wheein, causing the shorter girl to shudder in disgust and cover her face.

 

“Stop this greasiness, Moon Byulyi!” Wheein groaned, then uncovered her face, taking a breath and clasping her hands together. “Okay, are you ready to order?”

 

Byulyi nodded, humming in confirmation.

 

The two of them waited until the waitress came over, Wheein giving her order first.

 

“I’ll have a strawberry milkshake and a blueberry muffin.” The waitress jotted it down before looking over to Byulyi.

 

“Caramel macchiato and a yogurt parfait for me.” Byulyi nodded, smiling at the waitress and giving her a small wink, the waitress’ cheeks turning red as she quickly walked away.

 

“Like I said, stop with the greasiness.” Wheein let out a small laugh, “So, are you excited for your first day at your new school?”

 

The taller girl took a deep breath as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, her head cocked to the side. She hummed slightly before answering. “I’m kind of excited, but it’s school, Wheein. Who get’s excited for school?”

 

Wheein only wrinkled her nose and leaned forward, elbow on the table as she rested her chin in her palm, a smile growing on her lips. “I do.”

 

Byulyi raised a brow at Wheein. ‘Oh? Why’s that? Seeing the stupid grin on your face, I’d say it’s because you’ve found someone cute at school?”

 

She waited for an answer from the other girl, but Wheein had not moved for a bit, and the answer never came. Byulyi furrowed her brows before leaning in and waving her hand in front of Wheein’s face. After not reacting to that, Byul resorted to playfully slapping Wheein’s cheek, laughing as Wheein snapped back into reality, holding her cheek as she slightly glared at Byulyi.

 

Byulyi leaned back again, holding her hands up in an attempt to look innocent. “Hey, I wouldn’t have had to hit you if you weren’t so busy daydreaming about your potential bae and answered my question.”

 

Wheein wrinkled her nose again before breaking into a wide smile as she saw the waitress approach their table. She clasped her hands together, helping the waitress as she set the food and drinks down. After thanking the waitress and watching her walk away, Wheein pulled her strawberry milkshake closer to her, taking the straw in between her lips and sipping.

 

“Aahhh… This is the best. Having breakfast with your best friend.” Wheein nodded, taking another sip and then picking up her muffin and taking a bite.

 

“You call this,” Byulyi motioned to the sweets in front of them, an eyebrow raised, “Breakfast?”

 

Wheein only nodded enthusiastically in reply, giggling. “It’s what I have for breakfast everyday. Don’t you ever wonder how I became so sweet?”

 

Byulyi shook her head and picked up her spoon, taking a bite of her parfait before setting the spoon down and picking up her caramel macchiato and taking a sip.

 

They continued to talk throughout their breakfast, finishing their food and drinks before paying and leaving, finally on their way to school.

 

Since the cafe was close to the university, the two of them walked to their destination, side by side as they talked.

 

“So, what’s your first class for the day?” Wheein inquired, nudging Byulyi in the side.

 

Byulyi shrugged before taking out her schedule, her eyes scanning over it. “Mm… First class… Psychology at 11:30.”

 

Wheein nodded. “Psychology, huh.” Wheein contemplated for a while before turning to the taller woman. “And next class?”

 

“It’s Literature, but I don’t have it until 2.”

 

“Good, that means we can have lunch together. Is that all of your classes for the day?”

 

Byulyi nodded, folding up her schedule and placing it in her back pocket. Her right arm was suddenly clung onto by the ecstatic girl, who was smiling widely. “That means I’m dragging you along to the music club with me! There are a lot of people there, and you can make more friends there! You’ll come with me, right?”

 

The taller girl only turned to Wheein, a brow raised. “Not like I have a choice, right?”

 

“Right. I’m glad you’ve learned your lesson after being friends with me for so long.” Wheein let out a laugh, squeezing Byulyi’s arm. 

 

Byulyi raised her left arm, checking her watch. 10 minutes before her class would be starting. She’d decided that she would leave within five minutes of the class’ starting time, so she could keep Wheein company for a while.

 

“Where are you thinking of for lunch?” Byulyi turned to look at Wheein, taking a seat on a bench.

 

Wheein let go of Byulyi’s arm, crossing her arms over her chest as she hummed in thought. After a few moments of thinking, she huffed, turning to Byulyi. “I don’t know. What do you want to eat?”

 

“Hm..” Byulyi tapped her chin with her finger. “How about we grab some pasta?”

 

“Pasta? I know a good place nearby!” Wheein smiled widely and then clasped her hands together.

 

“Pasta it is then!” Byulyi returned the wide smile, a small chuckle leaving her lips. “Ahh.. it’s been some time since I’ve had pasta. I’m actually kind of excited for lunch now.”

 

Wheein shook her head, laughing. “You’re excited for lunch? You do know that you sound like a grade schooler right now, right?”

 

“We’re all children at heart, Wheein, and all we want is lunch. Well, food to be more specific.” She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“I can’t say you’re wrong, because food.” Wheein laughed again, leaning back against the bench as she placed her hand on Byuyi’s back, patting it. “See, this is why you’re my best friend, Moon Byulyi. We understand each other.”

 

Byulyi laughed, “What do you mean that’s why I’m your best friend. Don’t you mean that’s why you’re my best friend?”

 

“What?” Wheein turned to face the other with a teasing glare. “I’m the one that chose you. Remember how you were practically begging to be my friend because I had the notes that would guarantee a perfect score on the final exam?”

 

The taller girl’s eyes widened as she was being exposed, her hand trying to cover the younger’s mouth from saying anymore, but failing. “Yah, can we not talk about this? That’s not what happened. What had happened was, I was failing miserably, and if I didn’t pass the final exam, I would have had to stay back another year just to retake that class, so I was desperate, and you had a way for me to pass.”

 

Wheein only shrugged. “Doesn’t change the fact that you still begged.”

 

“That’s totally not what happened, but whatever helps you sleep at night.” Byulyi laughed and took another look at her watch, standing up from her seat, speaking while walking backwards. “I have to go to class now, so meet back here after class, then we can grab lunch. See you!”

  
“See you later! Good luck in class!” Wheein waved to Byulyi, laughing as the taller girl almost trips, then getting up herself as she made her way towards her class.


	2. parts of the brain

Byulyi walked into the classroom, looking around for an empty seat. She spotted one towards the back near the windows, next to someone. She made her way through the aisles, stopping in front of the other girl. Byulyi placed her hand on the desk, “Excuse me.. Is this seat next to you taken?”

 

The other girl looked up from her notes, eyes meeting with Byulyi’s. A smile grew on her lips as she shook her head. “You can take this seat.”

 

Byulyi smiled, taking off her backpack and placing it on the desk before taking a seat. She took out all her needed materials, before turning to the other girl who was staring at her. Byul raised a brow in return, which elicited a small giggle from the other. Just from that small giggle, Byulyi felt her heart beat faster.

 

“Sorry for staring, but you’re just too pretty.”

 

This caused Byulyi to let out a chuckle, shaking her head. “Well, that’s a first. Sorry for not introducing myself. I’m Moon Byulyi.”

 

“Ah, it’s okay. If you’re sorry then I’m sorry too. Moon Byulyi… You must be the transfer student? I’m Kim Yongsun.”

 

“Yes, I’m the transfer student.” Byulyi nodded, “I didn’t think anyone would know about there being a transfer student.”

 

Yongsun shrugged in return, “Word gets around, you know.”

 

“I guess that’s true.” Byulyi slightly nodded in understanding.

 

The two of them finished their small conversation just in time for the professor to come into class, setting his papers down as he opened his laptop and projected the presentation. Byulyi took out her circle lensed glasses and put them on, opening her notebook and beginning to take notes, soon getting off task and deciding to doodle instead. Before the class came to an end, he stopped to ask a question.

 

“Who can tell me the different lobes of the brain and what they do?”

 

Byulyi looked up at the professor, then to Yongsun, who had her arm raised. Byulyi raised an eyebrow, turning back to her notes.

 

“Kim Yongsun, you’re always answering questions, and I --and your classmates-- appreciate it, but why don’t we have someone else. How about the young lady right next to you? I don’t think I’ve seen you before. Are you new?”

 

Yongsun frowned a bit, then turned to the girl who was sitting besides her, head rested on her hand as she watched the other answer the professor’s questions.

 

The professor calling her out caught her off guard, but Byulyi looked up, giving him a smile before answering, “Yes, I’m the transfer student, Moon Byulyi. And about the question. There’s the frontal lobe, located in the front of the brain, which is associated with reasoning, motor skills, higher level cognition, and expressive language. Damage to it can result in changes to sexual habits, socialization, and attention. The parietal lobe is located in the middle and processes tactile information. Damage to that lobe can result in problems with verbal memory and language. Then, there is the temporal lobe, located on the bottom which helps with hearing. Damage to it can result in problems with memory, speech perception, and language skills. The last lobe is the occipital lobe, located in the back of the brains and deals with eyesight. Damage to it can cause visual problems.”

 

Just from this, the professor was amazed. “W-well. At least someone in this class studies.” He let out a hearty chuckle, shaking his head at the other students. This made Byulyi smile, a small chuckle leaving her lips.

 

“That’ll be all for today. Make sure to have the next chapter read for the next class meeting.” After dismissing the class, he took his papers and left the room.

 

Byulyi let out a sigh of relief as the nervousness flushed away, closing her notebook and placing it into her bag. She turned to the other girl, who Byulyi, in her peripheral vision, had not seen move for a while. Byulyi was met with the stare of Yongsun again. She let out a laugh.

 

“What is it this time?”

 

“I didn’t know you wore glasses. You look cute in them. Also, I didn’t know you’d be good at studying. You don’t seem to be the type who’d be studying.”

 

Byulyi let out a chuckle, shaking her head. “I have bad eyesight, and choosing to sit way in the back, I have to wear them. And I don’t study. I’m really bad at studying actually. I just saw the answer in the textbook, so I got out of it easily.”

 

Yongsun wrinkled her nose, laughing. “I knew it. My intuition never fails me.”

 

As she finished her sentence, she began to pack up her things. Byulyi shook her head with a laugh and finished placing her things into her backpack. Standing up from her desk, Byulyi put her backpack on, ready to leave. Before leaving, she turned to the other girl once more, bidding her farewell.

 

“Well, I’ll be heading out now. I’ve got to grab lunch with a friend. See you next class?”

 

Yongsun nodded with a big smile, “Yeah, see you next class!”

 

After hearing the other’s farewell, Byulyi made her way out of the classroom, navigating through the hallways. Once she was out of the building, she took out her phone and dialed Wheein. The phone didn’t even ring once before the other picked up.

 

“Moon Byulyi! I was just about to call you too!”

 

Byulyi could tell that Wheein was ecstatic for their lunch from her voice, and that resulted in a wide smile from Byulyi.

 

“I’m glad you’re also happy for lunch. Where should we meet?”

 

Byulyi took slow steps as she waited for Wheein to answer her question, stuffing her free hand into the pocket of her sweater.

 

“Let’s meet at the bench we were at earlier! I’m going to hang up now, see you at the bench!”

 

Wheein left no room for Byulyi to reply as she immediately hung up. Byulyi only laughed and put her phone in her pocket, making her way to the rendezvous point. Due to her longer legs, which helped her walk faster, she got there first, deciding to take a seat as she waited for Wheein. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back, closing her eyes and humming a melody. She took a deep breath. Finally, she was peaceful.

 

Or so she thought. Not even a minute into her “peaceful rest,” she was suddenly woken up by a loud clap in front of her face. Her eyes shot open and she was met with the wide smile of Wheein. And her loud voice.

 

“Are you ready to go, Byulyi?!”

 

Byulyi laughed a bit and nodded. Wheein leaned her face back from the taller girl, rocking back on her heels as she waited for Byulyi to get up from the bench.

 

As she got up, she raised her arms over her head and stretched out her body, letting her arms drop to her side as she exhaled. “Alright, let’s go! Where is this good pasta place you speak of?”

 

“Follow and you shall find out.” Wheein playfully winked, turning around and beginning to walk.

 

Byulyi slightly cringed as Wheein spoke and winked at her, following after the shorter girl. “Please don’t ever do that again, it was disgusting.”  
 

Wheein kept walking, laughing in reply. “Now you know how it feels to be the victim of grease.”

 

Byulyi took a few quick steps to catch up to Wheein, then matched pace. “That’s not going to stop me from spreading grease though. A for effort, Jung Wheein.”

 

“One day, I will be able to stop you from spreading the grease. I’ll find you a significant other.”

 

“Wouldn’t the grease increase because I have a significant other?”

 

Wheein frowned, taking a left turn. “Damn, you’re right. On the other hand, we’re almost there. It’s up ahead.” Finishing her sentence, she pointed to a forest green sign. They continued to walk until they were under the sign, Wheein opening the door and holding up two fingers to let the waitress at the front know. She led them to a table and handed them a menu, leaving after telling them to enjoy their food.

 

As they looked through the menu, another waitress came up to their table, asking them what they would like to drink.

 

“I’ll just have a water,” Byulyi replied.

 

“I’ll have water too.” Wheein told her, thanking the waitress before she left.

 

Their eyes moved back onto the menu, scanning through the different pastas they offered. Wheein continued looking through, then up at Byulyi.

 

“Have you decided on what you want?”

 

The taller girl nodded, closing her menu. “I’m getting the Spaghetti alla Carbonara. How about you?”  
 

“I’m getting the Fettuccine Alfredo.” Wheein nodded as she replied, following after Byulyi and closing her menu, setting it to the side.

 

The waitress came back, setting their glasses of water down and pulling out some straws and setting them down. She then took out her notepad and pen, clicking it open.

 

“Are you two ready to order?”

 

The two of them nodded and gave her their orders, thanking her as she left.

 

Wheein took her glass of water and a straw, opening the straw and placing it into the cup as she took a sip.

 

“So… How was your first class?”

 

“It was good, nothing interesting really. Although, the professor did ask the class a question, but ended up picking me to answer it. And he actually thinks that I’m smart because I answered it, when all that happened was I was subtly looking at the answer in the book.” Byulyi nodded, taking a sip of her water. Byulyi had decided that she would keep the cute girl who sat next to her, Kim Yongsun, a secret from Wheein for now.

 

“That does seem like something you would do. I wonder why he would believe you.” Wheein shrugged, letting out a small laugh.

 

“Yah, are you calling me stupid?” Byulyi frowned, giving Wheein a playful glare.

 

Wheein only nodded, paying no mind to the glare. “You are pretty stupid, considering that you almost failed a class that would have made you have to stay back and repeat the class.”

 

“Shush. We do not speak of that. That stays between you and me.” Byulyi took another sip of her water, looking up as the waitress came over, a plate in each hand,

 

The two of them put their water to the other side, making room for the plates as she arrived at their table. She set the plates down, telling the two of them to enjoy their meal before turning around and leaving.

 

Byulyi and Wheein stared at their pastas in awe, grabbing their forks.

 

“I’m so happy there aren’t a lot of customers at this time of day. That way, our food comes out faster.” Wheein nodded and took the first bite, swaying in her seat. “Ahhh, it’s so good!”

 

Byulyi shook her head at the younger girl, but soon found herself doing the same thing after she took a bite. “You were right when you said you knew a good place, Wheein. This is amazing!”

 

Wheein only nodded as she continued to eat. “I know all the good places around here, so when you’re in need of a place to go, especially on a date, you can consult me.”

 

The taller girl choked on her food a bit, coughing to clear her throat, quickly taking her glass of water and gulping it down. “When have I ever gone on a date though?”

 

“That’s what I’m saying. Despite your good looks and greasiness, you’ve never gone on a date. But I’m sure you’ll score a date soon.” Wheein nodded again, continuing to eat.

 

“Hey, it’s not because I can’t score a date. It’s because I’d rather not go on one with someone I’m not interested in.” Byulyi took another drink of her water, finishing off her pasta with a sad look on her face.

 

Seeing the sad look on the other’s face, Wheein furrowed her brows. “What’s wrong with you?”

 

“There was not enough of this amazing pasta.”

 

“I thought you were sad because you couldn’t get a date, but it’s the pasta that’s got you down?”

 

Byulyi nodded, only earning a laugh from Wheein.

 

After finishing and paying for their meals, the two of them made their way back on campus, back to the bench they were on before.

 

“Seems like we like this bench.” Wheein laughed, shaking her head as she sat down.

 

“Our new spot.” Byulyi nodded, plopping down next to Wheein, pulling her sleeve up to look at her watch. “I have about an hour before I have to head to my next class.”

 

“Well, I have class in about twenty minutes.” Wheein pouted, arms crossed over her chest. “I don’t want to go at all. Maybe I should skip.”

 

Hearing that, Byulyi’s eyes widened, then she frowned. “Jung Wheein, you will not skip class!”

 

Wheein burst out in laughter, turning to face Byulyi. “Do you really think that I would skip class? I’ve never done that in my whole life. Last time I checked, you were the one skipping class.”

 

“Shhh… That was the past me. I don’t indulge in such activities anymore.”

 

“Mhm.. We’ll see in a few weeks if your mindset is still the same as now.”

 

“It will be!”

 

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” Wheein scoffed, shaking her head.

 

“Oh, don’t worry. I will.” Byulyi sucked her teeth, bringing her hand up threateningly before leaning back against the bench.

 

Wheein pulled out her phone and checked the time, getting up from her seat. “Well, I have to head to class now! See you later! Have fun by yourself!”

  
Wheein laughed and playfully blew a kiss towards Byulyi before turning around and heading to class.


	3. kind of experts

After their classes had ended, they met up at the bench once again. Wheein arrived first, going through her phone to pass the time as she waited for Byulyi.

 

Byulyi quickened her pace as she got closer to the bench, making a loud noise as she jumped in front of the waiting girl. Wheein jumped at the scare, her phone flying out of her hands. Realizing that her phone was no longer in her hands, Wheein’s eyes widened. Luckily, Byulyi had fast reflexes to make up for her lack of smarts, so her hand instinctively stretched out and caught Wheein’s phone before it met its fateful end.

 

Byulyi tsk’ed before returning the younger girl’s phone, leaning against the bench. “So, when’s this music club of yours?”

 

Wheein looked at the time on her phone, standing up excitedly as she clung onto Byulyi’s arm. “Right now, actually. Let’s go!! They’ll be so excited to get a new member of the club! Maybe you can spit some fire of yours.” Wheein let out a loud laugh, letting go of the taller girl’s arm and taking a few steps away to avoid being hit, going back after she knew she was safe.

 

“Hey, my raps are pretty good, but I don’t think they’re ready for my skills yet.” Byulyi chuckled as she continued to walk alongside Wheein. In no time, they arrived at their destination, Wheein opening the door and clearing her throat, making a grand entrance to introduce Byulyi to the club. Her actions alone resulted in all of heads in the room to turn to them.

 

“Hello everyone! I’ve recruited a new member for our club!” Wheein exclaimed.

 

Everyone in the room cheered and applauded for Wheein while she playfully took a bow and waved her hand, motioning for them to quiet down. “This is Moon Byulyi, my best friend, and I have dragged her here to join us! She’s actually a rapper, but her singing is great too!”

 

The club cheered even more, going up closer to Byulyi to introduce themselves and get a better look at her. Just as they were all coming up, another person walked in, their heads turning to the door.

 

“Ah, Byulyi! You’re here too?” Yongsun was the one that had arrived late, surprised at seeing Byulyi at the music club meeting.

 

Byulyi nodded in reply, her mouth still gaping open at seeing Yongsun here, since she thought that the only time she’d be seeing Yongsun would be in class, and also because she was staring at Yongsun’s beauty. Byulyi wouldn’t admit it, but maybe she had a little crush on her. After getting nudged in the ribs by Wheein, Byulyi came back to her senses and cleared her throat, “Yeah, my friend Wheein dragged me here.”

 

Wheein turned to Byulyi, “Huh? You know each other?”

 

“Yeah, I have my psychology class with her, and I sit next to her.”

 

“Hmm..” Wheein thought about it for a bit before shrugging her shoulders. “I guess you’re already making friends. Well, I’ll leave you to make more friends then! Have fun!” With that, Wheein skipped off to a girl who was on the thicker side, hopping onto her desk and sitting on it as she began to bother her.

 

Yongsun gave Byulyi a sweet smile, walking towards her and placing a hand on her shoulder. “Well, I hope we get to really know each other then, since we will be seeing each other often.” After that, she walked away, setting her bag down and taking a seat.

 

Byulyi’s cheeks had been tinted pink after that encounter, coughing and nodding as she watched the other leave.

 

A girl with shoulder length hair then came up to Byulyi, getting comfortable as she put an arm around Byulyi’s shoulders. “I have a feeling we’re going to be good friends. I’m Ahn Heeyeon, nice to meet you.”

 

“Why do you think that?” Byulyi tilted her head a bit, turning to the unfamiliar girl with a questioning look.

 

“I saw the way you were basically gawking at her beauty, and the other’s might have not, but I also saw your cheeks turn really red when she touched you.” Heeyeon nodded, patting Byulyi on the back.

 

“Were they really red?!? Byulyi panicked, her hands covering her warm cheeks and patting them.

 

Heeyeon watched her with an amused face and started laughing. “I was kidding, but you confirmed it for me. It’s only been your first day here and you’ve already got a crush, huh?”

 

Hearing that, Byulyi’s eyes widened. She shook her head and scoffed, “Stop playing around. I do not have a crush on her.”

 

“Mhm, sure, I’ll believe you. But just a tip, she doesn’t date friends, so you better make it known to her that you do not just want to be friends with her.” Heeyeon nodded again, her arms crossed over her chest.

 

Right as Heeyeon finished, another guy came over, taking Heeyeon’s side. “Yeah, if you want to be with her, you’ve got to make it known that you want to be more than friends. Also, you’re going to have to be flexible with her schedule, because that girl does a lot.” He nodded, continuing, “Oh yeah, I’m Eric. Eric Nam, and before you even ask, yes, I’m from America.”

 

Byulyi just let out a chuckle, shaking her head again. “I don’t have a crush on her, I’ll be fine. We’re just friends.”

 

The other two raised their brows, Heeyeon speaking up. “That’s what they all say at the beginning, then they end up falling for her.”

 

At that point, another girl came over. “I’m Kang Seulgi, and I’m assuming you guys are talking about Yongsun, since new girl’s eyes keep darting in her direction. She’s hard to get with ㅡ not that I know, of course. I’ve seen many guys and girls try. Futile attempts, really.” Seulgi nodded, hopping up to sit on a desk.

 

Byulyi’s eyes widened, looking from Heeyeon to Eric to Seulgi before sighing. “Tell me why I feel like you’re all going to cause me trouble.”

 

All three of their lips tugged into a sly grin, Eric happily replying. “Because we will. We’re going to become best friends, after all!”

 

Just as Eric finished his statement, the club president cleared her throat, clapping her hands as she moved towards the front of the classroom.

 

“Congratulations to our new member, and thank you Wheein, for recruiting her. But knowing you, you probably dragged her here.”

 

“Yes, yes she did.” Byulyi stated, nodding her head.

 

The other members laughed, the president continuing. “Well, we’ll just have you introduce yourself again, and then we’ll have everyone introduce themselves. I’ll go first though. I’m the president of the music club, Heo Solji.” Solji then motioned to Byulyi to introduce herself.

 

Byulyi cleared her throat, standing up straighter as she began. “I’m Moon Byulyi, second year, and today’s my first day.”

 

Wheein then raised her hand, waiting for Byulyi to call on her. “What is it, Wheein?”

 

“You forgot to add that you can spit bars.”

 

This caused many of the club members to cheer and applaud, some asking Byulyi to rap something she wrote or freestyle a verse.

 

Byulyi’s eyes widened as she hid her face in her hands and groaned. “Oh my god, why did you have to bring it up?”

 

Heeyeon was one of the people who wanted Byulyi to rap. “Come on, Byulyi, show us what you’ve got! I’m sure we all want to hear some bars.”

 

The members nodded and exploded in cheers of “Yeah!” and “Whoo!” and “Let’s go!” to eventually chanting her name so loud that someone from the other side of campus could hear them.

 

Byulyi eventually gave in and complied, motioning with her hands to quiet them down. “Fine, fine. Let me just go through my mind to find one. Hopefully I’ll still remember the lyrics.” She hummed in thought before smiling, “Okay, I’ve got one.” Clearing her throat, she started,

 

“I’m a real flirt but in front of you

I can’t even budge – I’m like a little child

Why are you covering your beautiful face

Get out of the view, unnie, quickly

My shyness becomes more apparent

We make eye contact again – I dodge my eyes

and look away quickly – Endlessly, I create fantasies about you

Other things can wait. I’m not ready yet”

 

She took a deep breath as she finished, slightly looking down and chuckling in embarrassment as her hand rubbed the back of her neck. She didn’t expect the reactions to be great, but she was wrong.

 

“Yah, Moon Byulyi, you didn’t tell me you could rap?”

 

Moon Byulyi looked up to see who the voice belonged to, her eyes falling upon a standing Yongsun. “Well, actually. Wheein already announced that I was a rapper before you came in, so it was only you that didn’t hear that part.”

 

Solji applauded, smiling. “The lyrics are really good! And what a great time you’ve come to join us at. We need more rappers here, we’re not just about singing. But anyways, we’ll just continue working on our compositions and lyrics and what not. The show is two months away anyways, so no need to worry!” With that, she went back to her seat, opening her notebook as she started to contemplate the words on the paper.

 

Seulgi then nudged Byulyi’s side with her elbow, wiggling her eyebrows with a sly grin as Byulyi looked at her. “So, why did you choose to recite this rap instead of other ones that you’ve written? Is there a significance? Maybe it’s towards a certain person you’ve met today? Maybe towards a certain Kim Yongsun??”

 

Byulyi’s cheeks gradated into a deep red, faking a laugh as she gripped Seulgi’s shoulders, the shy look on her face turning into a threatening one as she spoke through her smile of gritted teeth. “Of course not. There’s no significance whatsoever. Just that it was the first one that I remembered.”

 

Seulgi bit her lip as the grip on her shoulder tightened, nodding, “Okay, okay. I believe you.” She sighed in relief as Byulyi let go of her shoulder, rubbing it as she took a few steps away. “Not! I know they’re connected!” Seulgi let out a loud laugh and ran from Byulyi, hiding behind a quieter girl.

 

“Joohyun, save me! Don’t let Byulyi kill me!”

 

Joohyun only had a confused look, shaking her head with a small laugh. “Maybe if you hadn’t been teasing her, you wouldn’t be getting killed.”

 

Seulgi’s jaw dropped, her mouth gaping in disbelief that Joohyun would side with the new girl. “You’re taking her side? I thought you loved me.” Seulgi feigned a pout and trudged back to Byulyi, hopping back onto the desk she was on before, the fake pout still decorating her face. Joohyun only chuckled and shook her head, giving Seulgi a sweet smile that caused Seulgi’s pout to turn into a smile. Their silent exchanges were over as Joohyun turned back to focus on her work, Byulyi nudging Seulgi in the ribs this time.

 

“Seems I’m not the only one with a crush, hm?”

 

Seulgi’s cheeks turned red, but luckily, she was saved by Heeyeon. “So you do have a crush on her!”

 

Byulyi’s hand darted to Heeyeon’s mouth, covering it before everyone in the room would hear. Fortunately for Byulyi, Heeyeon didn’t say Yongsun’s name. “Fine, maybe I do have a small crush on her. But it’s just a small crush, nothing big or important.”

 

Heeyeon removed Byulyi’s hand from her mouth, “Hey, a small crush can end up in a relationship if you play your cards right.”

 

“She’s right,” Eric chimed in, “If you say the right things and do the right things, you’ll end up capturing her heart.”

 

Byulyi just dropped her head, sighing. “I can’t win against you guys, can I?”

 

The three of them shook their head simultaneously as Heeyeon patted Byulyi on the back. “Nope. We’ll help you with your crush though. We’re kind of experts in love, after all. I’m not called the girl crush on campus for no reason. I know how to get into people’s hearts.”

 

“And I’m friends with Amy. Amy, who likes to be called Ailee, is Yongsun’s roommate. They live together in a house with Eunji and Sunyoung. The house is owned by the club, so we call it the music house. And I actually acted in a play with Yongsun as her husband, so I know what she likes and dislikes, what gets her heart fluttering and all that stuff.”

 

“I’m the reason why we’re kind of experts. Because I don’t know anything, as you can see with my struggles with my own crush.” Seulgi sighed, causing the other three to laugh loudly, garnering the looks of the other members. They bowed and quickly apologized before talking again.

 

“Speaking of those four, Sunyoung told me that they’re hosting a party after the bonding retreat. Of course, the retreat isn’t mandatory or anything. It’s not even the club’s retreatㅡ ours is towards the end of the year. It’s the school’s retreat, supposedly to help you bond with people who are in your desired major or people who might be going into your major. It’s recommended, but not required. But if you want to go, sign ups are first come first serve, and they only have around 150 spots. There’s not many left though, around thirteen or so.”

 

Byulyi nodded as she listened to Heeyeon, thinking about the retreat. “Hm, I’ll think about it. I probably won’t go, but I’ll think about it.”

 

“Alright, but if you do, all three of us are going, so it’ll be fun!” Seulgi exclaimed.

 

“Oh yeah, and later tonight, we’re hanging out at the music house with some of the club members. You should come by and get to know more people!” Eric smiled widely, placing a hand on Byulyi’s shoulder.

 

Byulyi nodded, “Yeah, I’ll come by with Wheein. That is, if she doesn’t already go there first by going with her little girlfriend over there.” Byulyi motioned her head in towards Wheein, who was steady flirting with her ‘friend’ that she had not yet introduced to Byulyi.

 

“Oh, that’s Hyejin.” Seulgi informed, “The two of them are like the troublemakers of the club. They do everything together. They share a dorm room, always eat together, walk to class together, study together. All that fun stuff. The whole club is actually convinced that they’re dating.”

 

Byulyi nodded at the new interesting information that she had just received, a sly grin growing on her face. She had a lot of questions to ask Wheein once they were alone, and she was going to get the answers to them no matter what. As her thoughts of interrogating Wheein subsided, Solji came back to the front of the room, concluding the meeting and explaining what the next meeting would be about before dismissing the members. Everyone started to gather their bags, getting ready to leave.

 

“Wait, we should probably exchange numbers.” Byulyi said, wanting to confirm her new friendships with these three weird people who said that they would help her out with her crush.

 

“Ah, yeah, you’re right.” Heeyeon mumbled as she took out her phone, ready to type in Byulyi’s number, the other two doing the same.

 

Byulyi recited her phone number as they typed it in, a smile on her face. “Just text me with your name so I know who it is.”

 

They nodded and said their farewells, dropping in a “We’ll see you at the music house, right?” to which Byulyi answered “Yes” before exiting the classroom.

 

Byulyi stayed in her spot as she waited for Wheein, Yongsun coming towards her and stopping in front of her.

 

“You should come to the music house later on. We’re having a barbeque to celebrate our new memberㅡ which is you. It’s a last minute thing, but don’t worry. The whole music club will be there, and some of the people who weren’t here today.”

 

Byulyi nodded insistently, “Yeah, I’ll come by. I’ll come with Wheein, since I don’t know the address.”

 

Yongsun’s smile widened, taking Byulyi’s hand and a pen out of her bag, she quickly jotted down her number on Byulyi’s hand. “That’s my number. Save it and contact me with yours. I’ll see you later then?”

 

Byulyi nodded with pink cheeks, “Yeah, I’ll call you. And, uh, yeah. See you later, I guess.”

 

Byulyi watched as Yongsun left, mentally slapping herself for being so nervous around a girl. Usually, she was the one spouting greasiness, the one giving out her number. Not the one stuttering and getting sweaty palms. She took a deep breath, looking over at Wheein to see that the two of them were coming towards her.

 

“Byulyi, this is Hyejin. Hyejin, Byulyi. Hyejin is a great vocalist, but she also dabbles in rap.”

 

“Wheeinie, you’re flattering me too much.” Hyejin chuckled, her hand pushing her short hair back. “Nice to meet you, Byulyi. Those were some bars you dropped earlier. I’ll look forward to working with you on rap then?”

 

Byulyi nodded, grinning as she saw the interaction between the two. “Yeah, I look forward to working with you too.”

 

“Alright,” Hyejin turned to Wheein, “I’ll see you later at the house then? I know you wouldn’t miss a chance to eat meat, so I know you’ll be there.”

 

Wheein nodded, waving goodbye to Hyejin as she leaves, leaving only Wheein and Byulyi in the room. Byulyi raised an eyebrow at Wheein, grinning. “So, who’s that, hm?”

 

“Just a good friend!” Wheein smiled widely to hide her nervousness of being confronted, chuckling.

 

“I don’t believe you, but okay.” Byulyi nodded, her arms crossed over her chest. “Anyways, let’s go get some coffee, then head over to the music house. I want to get to know more people.”

 

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s go!”


	4. traitors

Byulyi and Wheein arrived at the music house around half an hour after the music club had been dismissed, their cups of coffee in their hands as they walked up to the door, Wheein opening it as she took off her shoes, Byulyi following closely behind.

 

The two of them entered the living room, Wheein ecstatically announcing their entrance. “Hello, everybody! The stars are here!” Wheein posed, running her hand through her hair before bursting out in a fit of laughter and plopping down on the couch next to Hyejin and naturally handing Hyejin her half finished iced caramel macchiato. Byulyi opted to take a seat on a chair at the nearby table instead, placing her iced americano on the table. Soon after, Heeyeon, Seulgi and Eric arrived and joined her at the table, continuing their discussion from before.

 

“You’re probably wondering where Yongsun is, right?” Heeyeon asked.

 

Byulyi furrowed her brows. “Why would I be? Not every thought I have has to be about her, you know.”

 

Seulgi then played dumb, cocking her head to the side. “But we’re in the same boat. We both have crushes, but how come all of my thoughts are about her?”

 

Eric only grimaced, “Oh my god, Seulgi. You’re so sappy. Just confess your love to Joohyun already!”

 

Seulgi widened her eyes, quickly standing up and covering Eric’s mouth with her hand, looking around to make sure nobody had heard before turning back to Eric. “Can you not speak of that here? You never know who’s listening! And I don’t want people to know.”

 

Eric then put his hands up in defense, his speaking muffled due to Seulgi’s hand still covering his mouth. “Okay, okay. I won’t speak of it anymore!” Seulgi removed her hand, sighing as she sat back down and Eric continued. “We’re going to have a talk though. In Heeyeon’s apartment. You should come too, Byulyi. Since Heeyeon doesn’t have a roommate, we’ll stay up late discussing important things that pertain to you and Seulgi.” Eric nodded, turning to Heeyeon. “Right?”

 

Heeyeon nodded in agreement. “Mhm. We’re going to start ‘Operation Get ByulSeul Girlfriends’ or easier said, ‘Operation GBSG.’”

 

“We’ll talk nicknames and stuff later tonight. But for now, where are all the guys? They said they were going to buy the meat. I’m ready to eat.” Eric slumped over in his seat, his chin resting on his folded arms.

 

Just then, Amy came in, answering Eric’s question. “None of the guys actually went. Kevin is with Amber, Jaehyung, and Jimin to get food. And to answer your question, non rapper girl Jimin.”

 

Amy then looked over to the unfamiliar face, “I haven’t seen you before, you must be new.”

 

Byulyi nodded in reply, “Ah, yeah. I’m Moon Byulyi.”

 

Before she could even continue introducing herself, the other three added on.

 

“She’s a transfer student that Wheein recruited.”

 

“Actually, Wheein dragged her here. They’re best friends.” Seulgi added, fiddling with her fingers nonchalantly.

 

“Also, she’s a rapper, so now we got another rapper, adding on to rapper Jimin, Hyejin, Amber, Hyojin, Bora, Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, and all the rappers we have.” Eric took a deep breath as he finished listing the names.

 

Amy’s eyes widened at all the information that she received all at once, her eyes going back to a confused Byulyi. “What are you confused about?”

 

Byulyi looked up at Amy, “Just how many Jimins are in the music club?”

Hearing that, Heeyeon bursted out in laughter, clapping her hands together as Eric shook his head and explained to Byulyi. “We have three Jimins. Two are girls and the other is a guy. The girls are Shin Jimin and Park Jimin. The guy’s name is also Park Jimin. So the way that we distinguish when talking about them is this: we call Shin Jimin rapper Jimin, girl Park Jimin non rapper girl Jimin, and guy Park Jimin is just guy Jimin.”

 

Seulgi nodded, “Yup, that’s basically how we distinguish between them while talking.”

 

“Ah, well, okay. Amber just texted me. They’re on their way back. Also make sure to tell the others to come.” Amy nodded, smiling as she passed through the living room and into her room.

 

With that reminder, the three pairs of eyes widened, quickly taking out their phones.

 

“Shoot, I forgot to tell Momo, Mina, Chungha, and the rest of the dancers! I was also supposed to remind Seungwan and Sooyoung to actually wake up and come over!”

 

“Same! I totally forgot to remind Hyojin, Junghwa, and Hyerin.”

 

“We have dancers in the music club?”

 

Seulgi nodded, “Yeah, we sometimes work on projects and make music videos and choreograph songs. Are you interested?”

 

“I am! I’m actually a dancer myself too. Maybe I’ll drop by a session with you guys.”

 

“I was going to tell Tablo to drop by.”

 

“Tablo? Is that a real name?” Byulyi cocked her head to the side.

 

“Nah, his name’s Daniel, but he’s a rapper, so you know how that goes. They all have to have a cool name, so his is Tablo. Speaking of rapper names, do you have one?”

 

Byulyi chuckled at the question, “I’ll tell you all tonight. You might laugh at me now and make fun of me, so we’ll wait.”

 

Seulgi just wrinkled her nose, “Fine.”

 

Right as she finished, a group of girls came in, making Seulgi turn her head to see who it was.

 

“Ah! Eunbi, you’re here! And you brought your gang! Meet Moon Byulyi, new member.”

 

The group of girls smiled widely and introduced themselves.

 

“I’m Hwang Eunbi. Nice to meet you.”

 

Seulgi interjected before the others could continue. “Eunbi is actually one of our dancers!”

 

Eunbi’s eyes widened, “Are you a dancer too? Come to one of our sessions sometimes, we could always use more dancers!”

 

Byulyi nodded with a smile. “I’ll be sure to drop by sometimes, just let me know.”

 

“Choi Yuna here. Pleasure is mine.”

 

“I’m Kim Yewon. But I’m actually not a university student. I just graduated. There’s a couple members who are high schoolers still. Chou Tzuyu, Kim Yerim, and a whole bunch of others.” She nodded as she finished.

 

“Jung Eunbi. Call me Eunha; it’s so that we,” she motioned to herself and the other Eunbi, “don’t get messed up. But you can call her SinB, because she’s always sinning.”

 

That earned Eunha a slap on the arm from Eunbi, the others laughing.

 

“I’m Kim Sojung, but call me Sowon, because I can be your wish.” The taller girl of the group finished her introduction with a wink, causing the others of the group to playfully slap her and tell her to stop.

 

But she wasn’t the only one who poured grease. “I’m Jung Yerin, nice to meet you.” She ended with finger guns pointed at Byulyi, who only chuckled in return.

 

“I see you guys are about pouring grease. So am I. Nice to meet you.”

 

Yerin laughed in reply, “You wouldn’t believe how many people in this club are dripping with grease. There’s us two,” she motioned to herself and Sowon, “Nayeon, Jungyeon, and a whole bunch of others.”

 

“Wow.. I never thought there’d be so many other people who were as greasy as me.”

 

“Well, you’re one of us now! Welcome to the Greasy Club.”

 

After that, they went into the living room, joining the others in the current discussion.

 

“I’m so proud of you, making so many friends already!” Heeyeon wiped away a nonexistent tear, her other hand over her chest. “Kids grow up so fast these days.”

 

Byulyi laughed, shaking her head. “Yah, you only met me today too, and you’ve already made yourself at home with me. This is towards all three of you.”

 

They only laughed, wide smiles on their faces. “Because, I feel like we have a special bond,” Heeyeon said.

 

Byulyi raised a brow in question, “And what kind of bond is that?”

 

“The gay bond.” Heeyeon laughed again, “I’m kidding, but I’m not wrong. Our friend Eric here is the only one who’s straight,” she said as she patted Eric on the shoulder.

 

Eric turned to look at Heeyeon. “Actually, I’m bisexual.”

 

Heeyeon’s laugh quickly faded away, being replaced by a jaw-dropped mouth. “Now we have a lot to discuss tonight, Eric!”

 

Right as Heeyeon finished her statement, Kevin, Amber, Jimin, Jaehyung, and a large group of people came in.

 

The four who went to get the food set out the snacks and drinks, then got started on grilling the meat outside.

 

The large group then started introducing themselves to Byulyi.

 

“I’m Jung Soojung, but call me Krystal.” She smiled before slightly bowing her head and leaving into the living room, finding Sunyoung and sitting besides her.

 

Byulyi wasn’t going to lie, she thought Soojung was really cute. Her eyes followed the other girl and watched as she went, only to be stopped by Seulgi who slapped her thigh.

 

“I’m Jennie Kim, also a rapper.”

 

“Park Chaeyoung, or Rosé.”

 

“I’m Lalisa, but call me Lisa! I’m an international student, from Thailand.”

 

Byulyi’s jaw dropped. “Your Korean is so good! It’s as if you’ve been living here your whole life!”

 

“Ah, thank you!”

 

“And I’m Kim Jisoo, the mother friend of these dorks.” She laughed, continuing, “It’s a pleasure to meet you and have you in the club!”

 

The four of them left together and plopped down on the other couches, getting into their own conversation.

 

Seulgi then greeted the next person, so Byulyi assumed that it was a dancer, and she was not wrong.

 

“I’m Kim Jongin. Heard you’re a dancer too?”

 

Byulyi nodded.

 

“I’ll be sure to tell Seulgi to let you know when our sessions are then, so you can drop by.” Jongin smiled before going outside, meeting with another group of guys.

 

“Since the other dancers didn’t come with Jongin, I’m guessing they’re coming with their other groups.” Seulgi stated as she nodded.

 

The next two girls who came in bursted through the door, panting heavily. “We came as fast as we could, Seulgi!”

 

“You forgot to remind us, so we took a nap instead! And then you called and interrupted that nap!”

 

Seulgi only laughed, introducing Byulyi. “This is our new member who you guys missed out on because you decided to not come to the meeting today. Moon Byulyi.”

 

“I’m Son Seungwan, nice to meet you!”

 

“Park Sooyoung’s the name.” She winked and made a clicking sound with her mouth.

 

“You’re a Grease Crew member, aren’t you?” Byulyi inquired.

 

Sooyoung’s eyes widened as she smiled, “How’d you know?!”

 

“Yerin told me. She also welcomed me into the club.” Byulyi finished with a finger gun, grinning.

 

“I can already feel the grease radiating off of you. What a nice addition to the club! We’ll see you guys later then! We’re going to go hang out outside. Where the meat is.”

 

After that, the two of them exited to go outside, Seulgi leaning into Byulyi. “They’re roommates, and they’re actually dating each other, but no one knows except for me, Joohyun, and Yerim.”

 

Speaking of the devil, Joohyun entered, along with another girl.

 

“Ah! Joohyun and Yerimie, you guys made it! Yerim! This is Moon Byulyi, our newest member!”

 

Yerim gave the unfamiliar face a smile, “I’m Kim Yerim! Nice to meet you.”

 

“And we’ve already met, although not formally. I’m Bae Joohyun. Thanks for not killing Seulgi earlier, we need her power vocals.”

 

Byulyi laughed and shook her head, “I wouldn’t kill Seulgi, I need her too, now that we have a bond.”

 

Joohyun laughed, smiling widely before she and Yerim also left to go outside, joining Seungwan and Sooyoung. Right as the two of them left, a big group of girls came in. The girl in front exclaimed in excitement as she saw the unfamiliar face, her hands patting her friends.

 

“Yah, we have a new member!” She smiled widely, making a weird entrance towards Byulyi as she twirled and shot a finger gun at Byulyi pulling her hand back and placing the said finger gun on her chin. “I’m Im Nayeon, nice to meet you.”

 

Byulyi clasped her hands together, “I’ve heard about you! Yerin told me!”

 

Upon hearing that, Nayeon’s jaw dropped and her eyes widened, going over to Byulyi as she placed her hands on the new girl’s shoulders. “What did that devil tell you?”

 

Byulyi only laughed in return, “Don’t worry. She only said that you’re part of the Grease Crew.”

 

“Thank god, I thought she was exposing me.” Nayeon sighed in relief, releasing Byulyi from her clutches as she let the others introduce themselves.

 

“I’m Yoo Jungyeon. Also part of the Grease Crew.” She smiled, making the two finger salute.

 

“We’re the J-Trinity,” three girls said together before breaking off into their own introduction.

 

The girl in the middle started first, “Hirai Momo, dancer.”

 

“Myoui Mina, also a dancer.”

 

“Minatozaki Sana, just a girl.”

 

The last one cause Byulyi to chuckle, smiling widely. “It’s nice to meet you guys too.”

 

“I’m Park Jihyo. A pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Kim Dahyun, rapper.”

 

“Son Chaeyoung, another rapper.”

 

“Chou Tzuyu. I’m one of the non college students, and also an international student.”

 

“It’s really nice to meet you all!” Byulyi smiled widely as they smiled back and bid her a temporary farewell as they decided to go back outside, seeing the almost crowded living room.

 

Seulgi took a glance out the window, “Ah! It looks like Chungha came with her friends. That’s another big group for you to get to know, Byulyi.”

 

Hearing that, Byulyi directed her eyes to the window, seeing the big group of girls. “Wow, this music club is bigger than I thought.” Her eyes continued to follow the group of girls as they came in, their smiles big as they saw the new member.

 

“It’s always exciting to get a new member! I’m Kim Sejeong!”

 

“Kim Chungha. Seulgi texted me about you. I’m glad we’ll be gaining another dancer.”

 

“I’m Jeon Somi. I’m not a college student either.”

 

“Just like half of us. I’m Choi Yoojung, non college student.”

 

“Another high schooler here. Kang Mina at your service.” Mina winked.

 

“I’m Yu Yeonjung, nice to meet you.”

 

“I’m Kim Doyeon!”

 

“Kim Sohye, one of the people who help with the acting when we’re filming music videos.” Sohye gave a toothy grin, a hand raised in a wave.

 

After the high schoolers all introduced themselves, the older girls continued. “My name’s Im Nayoung, and I welcome you into the music club.”

 

“I’m assuming you’ve met the other international students? Here comes another one! I’m Zhou Jieeqiong, but feel free to call me Kyulkyung if you can’t pronounce it.”

 

“I’m Jung Chaeyeon, nice to meet you.”

 

Byulyi gave them all a big smile, “It’s really nice to meet you all too. I feel like I’m already making so many friends.”

 

“Well,” Sejeong peeked into the living room, seeing almost no more space left, especially for the eleven of them, before turning back to Byulyi. “We’ll be outside too if you need something or want something from us.”

 

With that, the group left outside, immediately engaging in a game of tag, even at their age.

 

Byulyi directed her attention back to Heeyeon and the group. “There are honestly so many people. I really didn’t think the music club would be this populated.”

 

“You’d actually be surprised. Our club is one of the more well known.” Heeyeon nodded, her head jerking up at the sound of shouting.

 

“Victoria! You made it!” Sunyoung exclaimed from the living room, jumping from her seat and running to Victoria. Sunyoung hugged her, then turned to the four sitting at the table, and more specifically, to Byulyi.

 

“Sorry for not introducing myself earlier even though I was already here. I’m Park Sunyoung. It’s always exciting to have a new member, despite how many members we already have.” Sunyoung then turned to Victoria, “This is Moon Byulyi, the newest addition to our club!”

 

Victoria gave Byulyi a smile, extending her hand out for the other to shake. “I’m Song Qian, but call me Victoria. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Byulyi took her hand, giving a firm shake before letting go. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

 

“Well, the house is open to you anytime you want to come over. Make yourself at home.” Sunyoung smiled, pulling Victoria into the living room to sit besides her.

 

“When are Hyojin and Co. going to arrive, Heeyeon?” Eric asked.

 

“Well, Hyojin just texted me. They’re on their way right now. When is Tablo coming over?”

 

Eric shrugged in reply, “I don’t know. I don’t think he’s seen my text yet.”

 

“Speak of the devil! You guys finally made it!” Heeyeon exclaimed, her gaze on the people who had just walked in.

 

“Yeah, Junghwa and Hyerin were debating on eating before coming here or not, so we had to resolve that.”

 

Heeyeon laughed, then motioned to Byulyi. “This is Moon Byulyi, our new member, and she’s also a rapper, so maybe you guys can work on something together.”

 

The front girl turned her head to Byluyi, smiling. “I’m Ahn Hyojin. Great to have another rapper join us.”

 

“If you’re a rapper, you have a rapper name, right?” Byulyi asked, genuinely interested.

 

Her question however, sparked snickers between Solji, who had came with them, two other girls Byulyi didn’t know, and Heeyeon. Before Byulyi could ask why they were all laughing, the four of them simultaneously imitated Hyojin’s voice, saying “LE baby the crazy,” before exploding in laughter. Hyojin only chuckled and face palmed.

 

“Yah, that was the past me, it’s not even that anymore.” She smacked each of themㅡ except for Heeyeonㅡ on the arm before turning back to Byulyi. “It’s just LE.”

 

Byulyi nodded, “That’s a cool name!”

 

“Now it is. It use to not be, especially with the ‘baby the crazy’ part.” said the girl with longer hair. “I’m Park Junghwa, it’s nice to meet you. I’m one of the dancers, so drop by when you have time!”

 

“I’m Seo Hyerin, and Junghwa’s right, it used to be so lame.”

 

“Can you guys stop teasing me?” Hyojin sighed in desperation, dropping her head.

 

“Okay, okay, Hyojin. We’ll stop.” Junghwa nodded and patted Hyojin on the back.

 

Solji then spoke up, turning to Heeyeon. “Well, we’re going to be outside, seeing how there’s possibly no space in here for us anymore. Just come out and get us if you need anything.”

 

After that, the group scurried outside, sitting around the table that was set up outside.

 

Byulyi took a deep breath, leaning back in her chair. “I’ve said the phrase ‘nice to meet you’ more times today than I ever did in my whole life combined.”

 

“That’s what happens when you join a club with so many members. You should be lucky we didn’t play any icebreakers. Those are the worst.” Seulgi replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Eric tilted his head, “I don’t know, icebreakers are kind of fun.”

 

“Said no one ever,” Heeyeon butted in, laughing. “But anyways, how are you feeling about the members so far, Byulyi?”

 

“They’re really cool! I’m actually really glad I joined? This music club is straight up an entertainment agency. You’ve got composers, lyricists, choreographers, people who can film, people who can direct, actors and actresses. You’ve got everything that an agency has, except for the money. A budget can only do so much.” Byulyi nodded.

 

The four of them continued to talk until Amber came in, announcing that the food was ready. Everyone who was in the house stood up from their seats, hurrying outside to get in line for the long awaited food. As they were in the line, a car swerved into the driveway, making a loud screeching sound as it came to a stop. A man came out of the car, taking off his sunglasses as he moved towards the line. “Tablo has arrived! How’s everyone doing?”

 

Eric nudged Byulyi in the side with his elbow, “That’s Tablo! He’s one of the more well known alumni.”

 

Byulyi turned as Eric nudged her, watching Tablo make his way towards the house, but the person who appeared behind him caught her attention. Eric continued to talk about Tablo, but Byulyi was listening. She was immersed in the girl who was walking behind Tablo. Eric’s speech was cut off by Seulgi as she joined them.

 

“Don’t you see she’s not paying attention? It seems she’s paying attention to her precious Yongsun who’s behind Tablo.” Seulgi nodded, patting Eric and Byulyi on the shoulder before turning back to the food.

 

After they got their food, they went back inside to their table and continued talking while eating. It all stopped, however, when Yongsun came in with food and walked towards the table.

 

“Hey Byulyi, you made it! I didn’t actually think you’d be here.”

 

Seulgi, who was looking at Byulyi, wiggled her brows with a sly grin before looking at the other two as if sending a message and getting up, whispering a “have fun” to Byulyi and then turning to face Yongsun.

 

“Yongsun, you can take my seat. I was actually just going to leave right now and eat with Joohyun instead.” Seulgi smiled and walked past Yongsun and out the door.

 

Yongsun watched as Seulgi left, before taking her spot at the table.

 

“Actually, me too. I’m going to eat with Hyojin and Co, so make yourself right at home with our Byulyi!” Heeyeon quickly added before standing up from her seat and going outside.

 

“Hey, Yongsun, how are you?” Eric asked.

 

Byulyi internally sighed in relief as she thought Eric would not leave her.

 

“I’m good, and you?” Yongsun answered with a sweet smile.

 

“I’ve been good too. I actually have to go speak to Tablo about something, so if you two will excuse me.” Eric smiled, standing from his seat and bowing to them before leaving outside.

 

Yongsun only shrugged, turning to Byluyi. “So, how do you like everything so far?”

 

Byulyi broke into a big smile, “I really like everything! There are many good places to eat around campus, as Wheein says. Also, the classes seem pretty good so far, but you might need to help me with psychology, since I can’t study to save my life. Also, I’m really glad I joined the music club! It’s only my first day, but I’ve already met so many cool people.”

 

“I’m glad you’re making friends.” Yongsun smiled, taking a sip of her drink before continuing, “And yeah, I’ll help you study. Just let me know when.”

 

The two of them continued to talk into the night about anything and everything, but mostly what they liked and disliked, what they liked to do in their spare time, and just small talk topics in general.

 

Yongsun checked the time on her phone, and seeing as it was getting late and she still had a lot of work to do, she bid farewell to Byulyi and went up to her room, leaving Byulyi alone at the table. And that is when Seulgi, Heeyeon, and Eric came back into the house, taking their seats from before.

 

“We need to talk about what happened while we were gone once we get to Heeyeon’s apartment.” Eric suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Byulyi narrowed her eyes, “Yes, it seems we do have a lot to discuss, traitors.”

 

Heeyeon and Seulgi laughed, Heeyeon placing a hand on Byulyi’s shoulder. “Hey, you’ll thank us later.”

 

Just as Heeyeon finished, Wheein and Hyejin appeared next to Byulyi, Wheein speaking up. “Are you ready to go home? We’ll walk you back to your apartment.”

 

“It’s okay, Wheein, I’m hanging out with these weirdos in Heeyeon’s apartment tonight, so you and Hyejin can go back first.”

 

“Alright, just be safe walking back. See you tomorrow, Byulyi.” Wheein waved goodbye to Byulyi as she and Hyejin exited the house, leaving back to their dorm.

 

After Wheein and Hyejin left, the group of four stood up from the table, going into the living room to say goodbye to the remaining people before leaving to Heeyeon’s apartment.

 

When they entered Heeyeon’s apartment, they all crashed onto her couch, Eric complaining.

 

“That was such a long walk, how do you do this everyday, Heeyeon?”

 

“I don’t,” Heeyeon answered, going into her room to change into comfortable clothes and then coming back out. She then entered the kitchen, taking out some water bottles from the fridge and then coming back and setting it on the table as she sat down on the floor.

 

The three on the couch moved to the floor too, ready to begin discussing.

 

“Okay,” Heeyeon started. “First order of business: Eric’s sexuality that we didn’t know? Start talking, homie.”

 

Eric let out a small laugh, “Why did I have a feeling I’d be the first topic? But anyways, I’ve been bisexual for about three years now. You never knew because you never asked, and all the people I’ve had a crush on ever since I met you just happened to be girls.”

 

“So, who have your eyes been on this year?” Seulgi asked, nudging Eric in the side.

 

“Henry’s pretty cute,” Eric said, hearts basically replacing his eyes.

 

“Henry!?” Seulgi and Heeyeon shouted in unison, their jaws dropped.

 

“I thought you’d go for someone like Junmyeon or Chanyeol.”

 

“Nah, they’re not really my type, although I don’t even know what my type is, exactly.”

 

They kept talking about Henry, forgetting that Byulyi didn’t know who he was.

 

“Oh, sorry, Byulyi. Henry’s another international student. He’s Taiwanese, but from Canada. He wasn’t there today at the meeting or at the barbecue because he’s always busy. But I assure you, he’s cute.” Eric said, laughing.

 

Heeyeon then cleared her throat, “Now that that’s over with, next order of business: Operation GBSG. But now it’s changing to Operation Get ByulSeulRic Baes. So Operation GBSRB.”

 

“Well,” Seulgi started, “First off, we need to make nicknames for Joohyun and Yongsun and Henry, so we can talk about them without anyone else knowing. Any suggestions?”

 

Heeyeon did not hesitate. “I’ve got one for Yongsun. It’s Yeba. A combination of ‘yeppeun’ and ‘babo’, because honestly, she can be so clueless sometimes. And for Joohyun, Cabbage, because her surname is Bae. Henry is Strings, because he plays the violin.”

 

“Are you sure people won’t find out?” Seulgi asked, worried that people would find out.

 

“I’m sure! If they do ask about it, just say that’s what you named a passing animal or something. It always works.” Heeyeon nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“As expected, Heeyeon is the best at this.” Eric clapped, giving Heeyeon a thumbs up.

 

“The plan is, we’re going to play wingman, or wingwoman if you’re picky,” Heeyeon glanced at Seulgi, “for each other. For example, if we see Yongsun somewhere, we can say something like ‘have you seen Byulyi dance? You should go watch her sometimes’ or something like that. So yeah, that’s the basic plan. Also, if we see anyone who might be of threat to each other, like someone who’s being a little too flirty towards Joohyun, Yongsun, or Henry, we have to get the said people away from the threat. So we have to say something like, ‘Eric was looking for you earlier. It seemed urgent, you should probably contact him.’”

 

The three applauded at Heeyeon’s plan while Heeyeon praised herself. “God, I am so smart. I’m so good at this.” She nodded, opening her water and taking a drink. “But the real question is what made you guys fall for them so hard?!? Like?? I need answers. Seulgi first.”

 

“Well, Joohyun is just… So caring over all. Like, she cares for me a lot. Every time we hang out and then go home, she’ll always ask if I got home safely, and she asks everyday around lunch time if I’ve eaten yet. And come on, she’s a literal goddess.”

 

“Eric?”

 

“Like I said, Henry’s cute. And also, I really like his voice, and whenever he’s not busy, he asks if I want to hang out. That’s all for now, because I haven’t really gotten to talk with him.”

 

“Byulyi?”

 

“I don’t know.. She’s so pretty, and there’s just.. Something that is attracting me to her.”

 

“Wow. Must be nice to have someone to like.”

 

“Shut up, Heeyeon, you like everyone.” Eric interjected, leaning back against the couch.

 

Seulgi pulled out her phone, checking the time. It was already late, and none of them wanted to leave and walk back in the dark. A grin formed onto Seulgi’s lips, “It’s getting late, so it’s slumber party time! And by slumber party, I mean we’re all sleeping over here, because I’m too scared to walk back to my dorm, and I’m not letting either of you go too.”

 

“I didn’t bring a change of clothes though. Or a charger. Or a toothbrush.” Byulyi said.

 

“Don’t you worry!  You can borrow my clothes, and I have disposable toothbrushes, and extra chargers, because a lot of people like to sleep over at my apartment. It’s due to them discussing with me about their love life. I’m the expert after all.”

 

“What about a change of clothes for me?” Eric asked jokingly.

 

“I’ve got you too, don’t worry. My brother sometimes sleeps over, so he leaves some clothes here. And also, guys’ clothing is so comfortable, and there are deeper pockets?”

 

With that, Heeyeon got up and went into her room, coming back with some clothes, disposable toothbrushes, and some chargers, dropping them on the couch. “Have at it. I’m going to go rummage through my storage to see if I have any floormats and extra blankets and pillows.”

 

Heeyeon left again, the three each grabbing clothes, a charger, and disposable toothbrush, but not changing as they stood there, waiting for Heeyeon to get back. Once she did, Seulgi asked the question that all of them were wanting to ask.

 

“Where can we change?”

 

“Oh.” Heeyeon let out a small laugh. “Well, one can change in the bathroom, the other in my room, and yeah. The last one has to wait for a room to open up.

 

Seulgi quickly left first, “I call Heeyeon’s room!”

 

Byulyi soon followed after, “I’ll take the bathroom!”

 

“And I guess I’m waiting,” Eric shrugged, sitting back down on the couch and going through his phone.

 

While the other two went to change, Heeyeon moved the coffee table, telling Eric to help her set up the mats. It wasn’t long before a room opened up, and Byulyi came out, stuffing her clothes into her backpack and walking around to find an outlet. As she plugged the charger in, inserting the other end into her phone as she set it down, moving to lay on the mat. Eric left as she laid down, grabbing his change of clothes.

 

“Yah, we’ve known each other for less than a day, and yet, you’re already making yourself at home, in my home.”

 

Byulyi laughed and waved her hand dismissively. “Just like how I’ve become so close to you three already to the point where I told you who I have a crush on.”

 

Just then, Seulgi came out, “You didn’t tell us, we saw. Eyes darting, mouth gaping, prolonged staring, those are signs that someone has a crush.” Seulgi nodded as she sat down, plugging in her phone to the charger before grabbing a pillow and holding it.

 

“Seulgi’s right,” Heeyeon started, “You didn’t have to tell us anything, you’re actions gave it all away.” Heeyeon laid down on the mat, pulling a blanket over her as she scrolled through her phone.

 

Right as Eric came back and took a seat on the couch, Heeyeon immediately sat up with an idea, her lips tugged into a sly grin as she looked from Byulyi to Eric to Seulgi.

 

“Oh no,” Eric said worriedly as he saw Heeyeon’s facial expression, “That’s the face of an idea.”

 

“You’re right, Eric. Let’s go lurk on your,” she motioned the the three of them, “crushes profiles.”

 

“I knew it! I knew it was a bad idea,” Eric shouted as he stood up from the couch before sitting back down, a sly grin also adorning his face. “Let’s start with Byulyi.”

 

“On it,” Heeyeon began typing in Yongsun’s name into the search bar, clicking on her profile when it showed up.

 

Byulyi’s jaw dropped at how fast Eric turned on them, then groaned as buried her face into her pillow.

 

“Dude,” Heeyeon said as she rapidly patted Byulyi’s leg, “her latest post is juicy.”

 

Hearing that, Byulyi sat up instantly, the three of them leaning into Heeyeon so they could hear, asking the same question over and over again. “What? What is it?”

 

Heeyeon cleared her throat, reading off of her phone. “Posted today at noon, ‘How cute.’ I wonder what this is about.”

 

“Around noon?” Byulyi furrowed her brows, “We were still in class by then. I wonder who she was talking about.” Byulyi just shrugged it off, laying back down.

 

“Seems like that’s all there is to her posts, other than sharing a bunch of memes. On to our next victim: Henry.”

 

Heeyeon searched through Henry’s profile for interesting information, but groaned as she found nothing. “All that Henry posts is his violin covers. Next.”

Upon coming onto Joohyun’s page, her jaw dropped. “Yah! Seugi! What is this about? Posted today at 8pm, ‘I think I’m in love.’ Who? Who is she in love with?!! She needs to stop vague posting!”

 

“Oh my god, I don’t know. I’m going to have to do some investigating. And Yongsun was vague posting too, but you didn’t say anything about that, so why Joohyun?!”

 

“Because, Joohyun said she thinks she’s in love! And Yongsun only said some ‘how cute’ stuff. You can think anyone’s cute, but you don’t just fall in love with anyone!”

 

“If the person that Joohyun is talking about happens to be you, damn.. You’re one lucky girl, Seulgi.”  Byulyi said, sitting up again and holding a pillow close to her. “Must be nice, to have the possibility of having your feelings reciprocated. Yongsun looks like the straightest girl I’ve ever seen.”

 

“So is spaghetti, until you make it hot and wet,” Seulgi said nonchalantly, seeming to suddenly be interested in her nails before being hit by Byulyi.

 

“Yah! I thought you were the more innocent one! It seems I thought wrong!”

 

Seulgi only laughed in return, looking up at Byulyi. “Honey, none of us here are innocent.”

 

The rest of them laughed, Eric checking his phone for the time. “It’s one in the morning already? I have a morning class tomorrow, so I’m going to try to sleep now.”

 

“I mean,” Heeyeon started, “You can always skip.”

 

“I am not one to skip class, so I will be trying to catch these Z’s now.”

 

Eric settled himself on the couch, grabbing the blanket from the armrest of the chair and unfolding it on himself as he asked Byulyi to plug in his phone. She gabbed his phone and charger, moving to the outlet and plugging it in.

 

“Oh yeah, I have an alarm set, so if it happens to wake any of you, I’m sorry.” Eric laughed.

 

“It’s all good, and since Eric’s sleeping, maybe we should too. I’ll sleep here with you guys.” Heeyeon then got up, going over to the lightswitch. “Let me know when you’re ready so that I can turn off the light.”

 

The two girls quickly got ready, laying down and pulling the blankets over their body. “We’re ready!”

 

Heeyeon turned off the light, scurrying over to the mats as she got comfortable in between Seulgi and Byulyi.

 

“Good night, you guys!” Heeyeon said, closing her eyes.

  
“Good night to you too,” they all replied back, falling asleep.

 


	5. new info

A few weeks had gone by easily, and Byulyi was feeling like she had been here for her whole college career. She’d been feeling happy more often, more than when she was attending her previous university. Byulyi had narrowed it down to the fact that she actually had some friends to hang out with, and she was less stressed than she was. Her new friends had somehow made her feel as if she was at home.

 

But today, those friends would not be there, because today was the day of the retreat, and all her friendsㅡ Heeyeon, Eric, and Seulgiㅡ  were going. The people going on the retreat would be leaving around noon, while Byulyi was still in class, so once she got out, she’d have no one to hangout with. Not even Wheein, since Wheein was going to go on a date with Hyejin, whether Wheein wanted to admit that it was a date or not. After knowing that, she planned to go eat, then just hang out in her room before heading to the house to hang out with whoever was there.  

 

Byulyi began doodling in the margins of her notebook, not feeling the flow of the class on a beautiful friday afternoon. The words of her professor went in one ear and out the other, in her own world as she waited for class to end.

 

At the sound of multiple people packing their things, Byulyi snapped back into reality, looking around and then beginning to pack up her own materials. She left the classroom and headed towards to cafeteria, a small hop in her step before she stopped as a thought came to her.

 

She had never called Yongsun back after being given her number. Byulyi then proceeded to take out her phone, going through her contacts until she got to Yongsun, and called her. She brought her phone to her ear and waited for the other to pick up. 

 

_ “Hello? Who’s this?” _

 

“This is Byulyi. You gave me your number a few weeks ago, remember?”

 

_ “Ah, yeah. And just now you call me?” _

 

“Because I forgot about it.” Byulyi let out a small chuckle, “I’m really bad at remembering things.”

 

_ “I thought so. But you did remember to save my number into your phone, so that’s something. Anyways, what are you doing later tonight?” _

 

“Later tonight?” Byulyi thought for a bit before answering, “Nothing, why?”

 

_ “You should come over to the music house then!” _

 

“Mm.. I’ll see what I can do.” Byulyi teased the other, laughing. 

 

Yongsun whined, _“Aww, but you should really come though!”_

 

“We’ll see! I’m going to eat, so I’m going to hang up now.  See you later. Maybe.” 

 

_“I better see you!”_ Yongsun shouted through the phone before hanging up.

 

Byulyi laughed as she arrived at the cafeteria, paying for her meal as she got in line and held her tray, putting whatever looked delicious on her tray. She then found an empty table and sat there, enjoying her food.

 

After around half an hour, she finished her food and got up, putting her tray away before departing on her way back to her dorm. Once she got back, she dropped her backpack on the floor and flopped onto her bed, falling asleep soon after. 

 

When she awoke, it was already seven in the evening. She decided to get up and head to the music house, headphones in her ears as she walked. It didn’t take long for her to get to the house, opening the door as she arrived, taking her shoes off and walking into the living room as she announced her arrival.

 

“Moon Byulyi has arrived!”

 

“You made it! I thought you weren’t going to come over, honestly.” Yongsun exclaimed, looking up at Byulyi.

 

She looked around and saw that the only people who were here, other than Yongsun, who was watching a show on the tv, were Jongin and Soojung, who were watching a movie on Jongin’s laptop, and Taehyung, playing on his phone as he lazed around on a one-seat couch.

 

Byulyi plopped down on the couch next to Yongsun, eyes fixated on the tv screen, watching whatever Yongsun was watching, but Byulyi got bored quickly, pulling out her phone and going through her sns. A few episodes later, Yongsun gets up and goes into her room, coming out with a coat on.

 

“Who wants to go with me to get some hair dye from my home home?”

 

Byulyi saw this as a chance to get closer to Yongsun and raised her hand, “I’ll go with you.”

 

“Okay, let’s go!”

 

She got up from her seat and followed Yongsun to the door, slipping her shoes on, and then exiting the house. She then followed Yongsun to her car, stepping into the passenger seat and buckling her seatbelt before turning to Yongsun.

 

“So, where’s your house?”

 

“It’s not far,” Yongsun replied as she started her car, pulling out of the driveway. 

 

Byulyi nodded as she turned to look out the window, starting to delve into her own thoughts before being brought back by Yongsun.

 

“Can I just rant to you right now?”

 

Byulyi furrowed her brows, turning back to Yongsun, wondering what could’ve been bothering Yongsun. “Sure, go ahead.”

 

“I’m sorry if you don’t even want to listen, but I just haven’t been feeling the best. I just got out of a relationship with my now-ex boyfriend of like, a year and a half.”

 

“Oh,” was all that Byulyi could say. Internally, she felt a wave of relief go over her as she found out that Yongsun was single, but she couldn’t really revel in happiness right now, could she?

 

“Yeah, I’m kind of sad, but we’re meeting again to have some closure.”

 

“Can I ask why you two broke up?”

 

“It’s just that we ended up going to different colleges, and that turned us into a long distance relationship, and we’ve been fighting a lot about useless things too. I couldn’t deal with the long distance anymore, so we decided to break up.”

 

“At least you both had decided on it and are going to get closure soon. It’ll be okay.”

 

“Yeah, sorry for ranting about all this to you. I’m just still trying to be okay.”

 

“It’s okay to not be okay. We’re humans, after all.”

 

“Thanks for listening.” Yongsun sighed, pulling into a driveway. “We’re here. You can come inside with me.”

 

The two of them got out the car and walked up to the door, Yongsun knocking on it. After waiting and no one coming to open it, she got her key out and opened the door, walking in and slipping her shoes off. Byulyi did the same, following Yongsun into the living room.

 

“I’ll just stay here and wait for you.” Byulyi said, sitting down on the couch as Yongsun went upstairs. 

 

After a while, Yongsun came back down with a bag in her hand, apologizing. “Sorry I took so long. I was playing with my dog that I hadn’t seen for so long.”

 

“You have a dog?” Byulyi asked with an excited voice.

 

Yongsun nodded, “Mhm, she’s upstairs. Her name’s JjingJjing. Are you ready to go?”

 

“I was waiting for you,” Byulyi let out a chuckle as she stood up, stretching out her arms as she walked towards the door and put on her shoes, waiting for the other.

 

Yongsun followed, putting on her shoes and then going out of the house, closing the door behind her and unlocking her car for Byulyi to get in. After they both got in, Yongsun tossed the bag into Byulyi’s lap.

 

“Hold that for me, will you?”   
  


“I don’t really have a choice, do I? You’ve already put it in my lap.”

 

“No, you don’t.” Yongsun let out a laugh, pulling out of the driveway and beginning to drive back to the music house. “Again, I’m really thankful that you listened to my ranting earlier.”

 

“No problem. Just know I’m here for you whenever you need to talk.” Byulyi smiled before turning to look out the window.

 

No words were exchanged for the rest of the ride, until they got back to the music house. Once inside, Byluyi handed Yongsun the hair dye before walking off into the living room, sitting back down on the couch. Jongin and Soojung had gone home already, but Taehyung was still here, and guy Jimin had joined. 

 

After Yongsun had finished dying her hair, she took a shower, blow-drying her hair and then coming back out into the living room. 

 

“How does it look, guys?”

 

The three there turned to look, but they couldn’t see a difference. They all furrowed their brows, Taehyung saying what they were all thinking.

 

“I can’t see anything, Yongsun.” 

 

“Yeah, it looks the same to me,” Jimin added on.

 

Byulyi nodded in agreement. “I mean, I see some red, but other than that, it looks the same.”

 

Yongsun’s jaw dropped in shock. “What? You really can’t see anything? Well, I mean, it’s not supposed to be too visible anyways. I wanted a sort of dark reddish blackish color.”

 

“I guess if you were going for that, it looks good,” Taehyung stated, not even paying attention to her anymore.

 

“Yah, how rude.” Yongsun sucked her teeth before moving to the couch, settling next to Byulyi as she opened up her laptop.

 

“Do you guys want some chinese take out?”

 

Upon hearing the mention of food, the three younger ones looked up at Yongsun, big smiles on their faces. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Yongsun said, a laugh leaving her lips as she ordered the food online. After paying for the food, she closed her laptop. “It should be about a fifteen to thirty minute wait.”

 

After ordering their food, Yongsun shut her laptop and went back to watching the show, the others going back to what they were doing before. Byulyi sat in her seat, bored out of her mind as she got lost in her own thoughts, carelessly scrolling down her sns feed and going up, refreshing, and repeating the process. Yongsun’s phone soon rang and she picked it up, saying a few ‘yes’s and then finishing of with a ‘thank you’ before going to the front door and opening the door, bringing in the food.

 

The entrance of the food caught the other three’s attention, all of them getting up from their seat in excitement and crowding the table where the food was set. Yongsun came back to the table with plates and utensils, setting it on the table.

 

“Help yourselves!” Yongsun said happily, continuing on. “There’s some drinks in the fridge, so if you want any, get some!”

 

They ate happily, and after finishing, continued what they were doing before. The time quickly passed, and it was close to midnight already. Byulyi checked the time on her phone before getting up and stretching out her limbs.

 

“Well, I’m going to head back to my dorm, since it’s getting late. See you guys tomorrow!”

 

After saying her farewells and accepting the others’ ‘be safe’s, she left the house, quickly making her way back to her dorm.

 

Byulyi awoke the next morning at one in the afternoon, groggily getting up to go shower. After showering, she went back and laid in her bed, her phone in her hand as she mindlessly scrolled through. There was still some time before the party would begin, since the people who went on the retreat would not be getting back until late at night. Byulyi sighed, wondering what she should do for the day until the party. All her friends were still away on the trip, and she was sure Wheein was with Hyejin. She could always call up Yongsun, but she didn’t want to bother her too much. Speaking of Yongsun, Byulyi was wondering if even liking her was okay, since the other had just gotten out of a relationship. She bit her lip, sighing again and burying her face into her pillow.  _ ‘What did I get myself into?’ _

 

Unknowingly, she fell into a nap, waking up four hours later. She checked the digital clock: 6:00pm. Still four hours until the others would get back. She sat up, and with a deep breath, stood up from her bed. She decided that she might as well go eat out before going to the party, because everyone knew that you were not supposed to drink on an empty stomach. Byulyi opened her closet and looked for an outfit. She ended up wearing a maroon wool sweater (her favorite sweater) with black jeans and a pair of gray boots. She didn’t think it’d be that cold, so slipping on a light jacket and grabbing her phone, wallet, and keys, she was out the door.

 

She walked along the string of cafes and restaurants, deciding on what she wanted to eat before entering the pasta place that Wheein had introduced her to. She went in and greeted the waitress at the front and told her it was just herself today before being led to a table. Byulyi took a seat, and the waitress placed the napkin wrapped utensils down, asking her what she’d like to drink, to which Byulyi answered ‘water’. She scanned the menu, giving her order as the woman came back with her glass of water. Byulyi took a sip of her water, and soon after, the waitress came back with her food.

 

After finishing her pasta, she downed her water and then went up to the register to pay. The waitress at the cash register gave thanks to Byulyi, and after Byulyi returned it, she left the restaurant, standing outside of it for some time as she thought about what to do next. Since the weather was good, she decided that she would go on a little walk before heading back to her dorm to wait until the party.

 

She began to walk under the shop signs, the corners of her lips tugging into a smile as she did so. She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, her hand coming up to shield her eyes from the bright sun. She then turned her gaze back to the direction she was walking in, a small hop in her steps. Byulyi continued on her small adventure for about an hour before deciding on going back to her dorm, the sun beginning to set. 

 

As soon as she got in her room, she let out a yawn as she stretched out her limbs, slipping her shoes off and falling onto her bed. She decided to charge her phone before going to the party, staring up at the ceiling before finding herself falling asleepㅡ for the second time that day. 

 

Byulyi abruptly woke up around 9:30, sighing and rubbing her eyes open with a yawn.  _ ‘Why have I slept so much today?’  _ She sighed again and shook her head as she stood up, stretching out the sleep. She moved to her desk and opened up her laptop, deciding to maybe watch a few episodes of a drama she was watching before going over.

 

She was so engrossed in watching the drama that, by the time two episodes had ended, it was already around eleven, so she closed her laptop and grabbed her phone. She exited her dorm and began to make her way towards the music house.

 

It didn’t take long for her to get there, taking into consideration the fact that she tried to get there as quickly as she could, her paranoia creeping from the back of her mind into the front. Once she got there, she took a deep breath, slipping off her shoes as she walked into the living room, maneuvering her way through her new friends and crashing onto the couch. Just as she sat down, Hyorin pulled her up. 

 

“Come on, Byulyi! Let’s have a few shots!”

 

Right as she was about to reply, Hyorin had already pushed a shot glass into her hand and poured the two of them shots. Hyorin clinked her glass against Byulyi’s, a smile on her face as the two of them downed the shot. Hyorin poured another shot for the both of them, clinking and downing again before letting Byulyi go. But Byulyi didn’t get to go anywhere. Jennie had pulled her aside to where Nayeon was setting up  Jägerbombs  for the three of them, a wide grin on her face. Byulyi raised an eyebrow.

 

“Nayeon? I didn’t think you were about the party life.”

 

“There’s a lot of things you have to learn, Byulyi.” Nayeon laughed, handing her and Jennie a shot of  Jägermeister and cup filled with an energy drink, then turning to her, “You know how to do this right? You just drop the shot in, then drink the whole thing. Unless you want to take the shot first, and then down the energy drink, whichever way you want to do it.” 

 

On three, they took the shot, slamming the shot glass down onto the table before downing the energy drink. 

 

“This was my first  Jägerbomb, but damn, that tasted good.” Byulyi said, a small laugh leaving her lips. As she was about to leave, more people came in, handing her a shot glass and pouring her shots of Grey Goose and Captain Morgan and other liquors that Byulyi had never seen. But nonetheless, she took all the shots handed to her. It was then that she was finally let go as she made her way back to the couch, sitting down. She praised herself for being able to hold her alcohol well, mentally patting herself on the back. Just then, a cup was raised to Byulyi’s face, Byulyi’s eyes traveling up the giver’s arm to see that it was Solji.

 

“It’s wine. Have some.” Solji gave Byulyi a smile, letting go as Byulyi took the cup.

 

Byulyi thanked Solji and took a sip of the wine, the initial taste unpleasing to her tongue, but she continued to drink it anyways. Solji sat down next to her, turning to talk to Byulyi. 

 

“I’m glad Wheein dragged you to join us. We always like having new members, and we’re always excited about having new members, as you can see by how many shots they’ve given you already. They like you a lot, so I hope you stay. I also hope you open up more, since it seems that you’re a pretty closed off person.”

 

Byulyi smiled, “Don’t worry. As time goes on, you’ll be able to read me like an open book.” Byulyi nodded before continuing, “And don’t worry, again, because I really like this club, and I’m sure I’m going to stay until I die.” Byulyi laughed, shaking her head before taking another sip of her wine. Then she got an idea. “Since you want me to start being more open… I’ll start with this,” She chuckled, “This wine doesn’t really taste good. How are you drinking it?” She then handed the cup over to Solji, who took it back.

 

Solji only laughed. “I’m not. Hyojin, who doesn’t know which wine is good, just grabbed a bottle. So you can blame it on Hyojin.”

 

“Blame what on me?” Hyojin entered the living room, making herself comfortable next to Solji.

 

Solji turned to Hyojin, “The wine.”

 

“Oh. Yeah, my bad on that. I don’t drink wine, unless Solji buys it, because she knows.”

 

Byulyi laughed again, shaking her head. “It’s all good.”

 

At this point, a couple of the guys were beyond drunk, their friends supporting them and laying them down on the other couches, holding bags in case they ended up throwing up. Byulyi shook her head, ‘tsk’ing. Solji then leaned into Byulyi.

 

“Yongsun is in her room, with some other girls and Eric, if you want to go up there.”

 

Byulyi raised her brow in reply, “Why are you telling me?”

 

“Come on, Byulyi. I can see it all over your face. Just go up there.” Solji let out a laugh, leaning against Hyojin. “First door on your left, Byulyi.”

 

Byulyi’s cheeks tinted a deep pink color before standing up, thanking Solji before going up the stairs. She stood in front of the door and knocked. A voice answering from the other side.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“It’s Byulyi. Are you going to open the door or not?”

 

Byulyi heard the group snickering to themselves before the door opened, Yongsun on the other side. Byulyi entered the room and took a seat on the floor close to the bed, leaning against it.

 

“Why are you guys all up here instead of down there?”

 

Joohyun answered. “It’s too wild down there. And we just want to talk and bond a bit.”

 

“That makes sense.” Byulyi nodded, her eyes scanning the room before stopping at a certain three, her brows furrowing. “Yah! Heeyeon, Eric, Seulgi! You three were up here but didn’t think to tell me!? What happened to Operation GBSRB?!”

 

The three of them only laughed in return, Heeyeon speaking up. “Well, we would’ve, if you weren’t so busy raising your shot glasses.”

 

“And chill,” Seulgi added on, “We didn’t forget about Operation GBSRB. It’s going on right now.” Seulgi subtly motioned with her eyes to her left, where Joohyun was sitting.

 

Byulyi looked over quickly, the corners of her lips tugging into a sly grin. “What about me then?”

 

“Soon, Byulyi, soon.” Eric said, smiling.

 

Their conversation was soon broken up by Sunyoung. “What are you guys talking about? An operation?” 

 

“It’s nothing. Just some stupid things we made up.” Eric quickly answered, the three of them bursting out in laughter, which only earned suspicious looks from all the others. 

 

Everyone in the room was seated in a circle, and starting from the one closest to the door sat Sooyoung. To her right, was Seungwan, then continuing, was Joohyun, Seulgi, Eric, Heeyeon, Junghwa, Hyerin, Chungha, Byulyi, Mina, Yongsun, Sunyoung, and two other girls that Byulyi had not met before. 

 

They then introduced themselves, the girl next to Sunyoung starting. “I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Son Naeun, nice to meet you!”

 

“The same goes for me. I’m Oh Hayoung, It’s a pleasure.”

 

Byulyi gave the both of them a smile, “And as you might’ve already known, I’m the new member, Moon Byulyi.”

 

“We’ve heard about you. Eunji was talking about your rapping skills.” Hayoung nodded as she spoke.

 

“My rapping skills,” Byulyi laughed. “Oh no.. What did she say?”

 

This earned laughter from everyone. Naeun waved her hand dismissively, “Nothing bad, don’t worry! She just said you were really good.”

 

Byulyi sighed in relief, “That’s good then.”

 

“Guys!” Sooyoung started, “Let’s play some games!”

 

Everyone’s head turned to look at Sooyoung as she continued to talk, a brow raising. “How about some classic truth or dare?”

 

“And how do you reckon we go about picking who to interrogate?” Chungha asked.

 

The question made Sooyoung stop and think for a bit, and Mina answered in her stead. “We can go steal one of the Grey Goose bottles from downstairs. Or one of the soju bottles, whichever one works.”

 

“You’re smart, Mina.” Sooyoung nodded before standing up, opening the door. “I’ll be back!” Sooyoung then proceeded to go downstairs, coming back up after a couple of minutes with a cup of water. “I shouldn’t have gone down there. Wheein and Hyejin gave me shots in order to get this bottle.” She took a sip from the water, sitting down and placing the bottle in the middle and giving it a spin. 

 

The bottle continued to spin, eventually stopping on Eric.

 

Everybody then leaned into Eric, Sooyoung asking the question. “So, Eric. Truth or dare?”

 

“Uhh…” Eric thought for a long second before answering. “I guess I’ll go with truth?”

 

Sooyoung’s lips tugged into a grin. “Hm… Is there anyone on campus who you would date?”

 

Eric smiled at the easy question. “Yes. Now it’s my turn to spin.” Eric quickly grabbed the bottle and spun it before anyone else could try to get more answers out of him. They all watched the bottle go around and around before stopping. All their eyes followed the neck of the bottle and up to Chungha.

 

“Truth or dare, Chungha?” asked Eric, slightly leaning in. 

 

“I’ll go with dare.” Chungha stated, full of confidence.

 

“I dare you to do a sexy dance right in the middle!”

 

Chungha laughed out loud but got up anyways, moving into the middle. “Someone put on some music for me!”

 

Heeyeon immediately got her phone out and played Beyonce’s “Yonce,” all eyes on Chungha as she danced perfectly to the beat. As she danced, Heeyeon had started clapping and chanting “hot body, hot body,” causing everyone else to laugh, even Chungha, who had to stop halfway because she was laughing too much. Everyone applauded her and cheered for her, some of them teasingly wolf whistling. Chungha took her seat, taking the bottle and spinning it, the bottle landing on Sunyoung, who had chose to do dare full of confidence too.

 

Chungha thought for a bit, but nothing came to mind. “What should we dare her to do, guys? I can’t think of anything.” 

 

Sunyoung raised a brow, grinning. “Does that mean I’m off the hook?”

 

“No,” everyone said, shaking their heads. “We’ll think of something.”

 

After a few moments of thinking, Yongsun came up with something. “Sing something for us.”

 

Sunyoung sighed, but complied. “Fine. Let me think of a song.” She thought for a moment before clearing her throat and singing a self composed song that she titled “Free Somebody.”

 

After singing a snippet of it, she smiled widely, “What’d you guys think?”

 

They all applauded, some with their mouths wide open. 

 

“Now, now, you’ll want to close your mouths before flies get in.” She laughed and nodded, spinning the bottle. 

 

As the bottle spun, Joohyun spoke up. “Can we just skip the game and have a deep talk? And like, just ask questions that we’re curious about of other people?”

 

“Sure, we can just do that.” Sunyoung said, taking the bottle and setting it on Yongsun’s desk. “Is there anything in particular you want to ask?”

 

“Well… this is just a general question, but.. Is there anyone that you guys have your eye on? Like anyone who interests you?”

 

Seulgi, Eric, Chungha, Byulyi, Yongsun, Sooyoung, and Seungwan answered ‘yes,’ while the rest answered ‘no.’

 

Everyone raised a brow at Byulyi though, interested in who could have caught the new recruit’s eye. There was a wave of ‘who?’ coming from everybody, but Byulyi just grinned, refusing to tell. 

 

“You’ll know soon enough, or maybe never. Depending on if anything ever happens.” Byulyi chuckled, then raised a brow as she looked at Sooyoung and Seungwan with a sly grin, their cheeks turning red before Seungwan reached over to Seulgi and hit her on the knee.

 

Seulgi gasped, “Hey, what was that for?”

 

Seungwan only glared before turning back to the rest of the circle, brushing it off. 

 

“Th e thing I’m curious about is… Who did you all have your first kiss with? And when?” Heeyeon asked, then continued. “I’ll start first. I had my first kiss in high school, with this girl while we were at a party. I was sober, but she was hella drunk and kissed me. But I’m not complaining. I liked it. And get thisㅡ she was the class president. You’d think that class president wouldn’t indulge in such activities, but she was different. She went to all the parties.” Heeyeon nodded as she finished, chuckling. “Okay, Junghwa, you’re next!”

 

“My first kiss? Haven’t had mine yet.” Junghwa chuckled then continued on, “Everyone wanted to kiss me, of course. But these lips are off limits.”

 

“What? Really?! I thought you would have already had it!” Heeyeon exclaimed in shock, calming herself down, “I wonder who’s going to take your first kiss though.”

 

“Yes, really,” Junghwa nodded, “I also wonder about that too.” She then nudged Hyerin in the side. “It’s your turn.

 

“Me? I’m in the same boat as Junghwa. Never had another pair of lips touch mine.” Hyerin nodded before passing it on to Chungha who was next to her.

 

Chungha only grinned. “It’s a funny story..” She chuckled a bit before telling her story. “It was when I was in high school. It was the generic bad boy who had a crush on me and so he just stole a kiss from me. But honestly, he was kind of cute, so I didn’t mind.”

 

Chungha’s story earned “wows” and “oohs” from the others, and she continued on. “We dated for like three weeks before I caught him cheating on me with the track team captain, so I kissed her in revenge for him cheating on me.”

 

This addition to the story earned even more cheers from the others, some even applauding. 

 

“Wow, Chungha. I would’ve never guessed that your first kiss would be that dramatic. I almost don’t believe it.” Sunyoung exclaimed.

 

“Really? Chungha’s so flirty and all.” Mina said teasingly, laughing. “The real question is, did she like the kiss?”

 

“The track team captain?” Chungha raised a brow, “Of course she did. We ended up dating for a year before breaking up. We separated on good terms though.”

 

She then turned her head to look at Byulyi. “All yours, Byulyi.”

 

“Um..” Byulyi only laughed out loud, “I also haven’t had my first kiss either.”

 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Seulgi said, chuckling.

 

Byulyi squinted her eyes at Seulgi, “Do you want to die?” 

 

“Joohyun will save me, so try your best!” Seulgi teased, sticking her tongue out. 

 

The rest continued to answer the question. 

 

“Yes, it was with Momo. She stole it from me.” Mina tsk’ed, shaking her head, “But I always act like it never happened.”

 

Right then, Momo entered the room, half drunk. “Stop lying, you know you like it! You were kissing back!”

 

This sudden entrance made the whole room explode in laughter, Mina’s face turning as red as a tomato. She stood up, apologizing on Momo’s behalf. “I’m sorry about her, she really likes to party, and when she does, she goes hard.”

 

She let out a laugh, “I guess I’ll be going for the night. I’m going to take Momo back, and most likely have to take care of her. Have a good night! Don’t party too hard. Or do. It’s all on you.”

 

The whole room bid Mina farewell and gave her many “drive safe”s and “text when you get back”s. After she left the room, Yongsun scooted closer to Byulyi, giving everyone more space in the circle. Heeyeon, who had seen it, gave Byulyi a weird look and wiggled her eyebrows before speaking.

 

“Yongsun, it’s your turn.” She said in a sing-song voice, slightly leaning in.

 

“Oh, of course I’ve had mine. It was in highschool, and I was dating this guy who I had liked for a few months. Turns out he liked me too, so we started dating, and then he kissed me after he performed his self composed songㅡoh yeah, he was a guitar player, if you’re wondering.” She nodded as she finished off her story. 

 

“That’s it? I thought it would be a more interesting story, coming from Kim Yongsun.” Sunyoung teased, nudging Yongsun in the side.

 

“Well,” Yongsun laughed, “You thought wrong. You’re next anyways. How interesting can yours be?”

 

Sunyoung grinned smugly, puffing her chest out a bit before clearing her throat. “My first kiss was with the tutor that I was going to during my last year of high school. She was a college student and took up a job tutoring to help pay her tuition, so I, needing help with my academics in order to graduate, went to her. We had tutoring sessions every other day, so we grew close. Then one day I just kissed her. I don’t know where it came from, but it happened. It was hot.”

 

Her story resulted in everyone’s jaw dropping. 

 

“Scandalous,” Yongsun teased, letting out a chuckle.

 

“Now that I think about it, there was a lot of sexual tension between us? If that’s what I can even call it.” Sunyoung nodded before turning her head to Naeun.

 

“Me? I haven’t had mine yet.” Naeun shrugged, turning to look at Hayoung.

 

“Me neither. Although there was this boy who kissed me in the first grade, but I don’t count it, because we were young.”

 

Everyone then directed their eyes towards Sooyoung, waiting for her answer. “I’ve had mine. It was with this girl I was dating over the summer.” She nodded as she finished, then turned to Seungwan.

 

“Same for me. I had my first kiss over the summer with someone I was dating.”

 

Seulgi cleared her throat, her and Byulyi giving the two of them teasing looks before turning their attention back to the circle. Just then, Sunyoung leaned in, whispering her question.

 

“Have you guys…” She stayed quiet for a second, “.. _ done it? _ ”

 

“Done it as in?” Junghwa asked, her hand gesturing for Sunyoung to elaborate more with a grin, Hyerin doing the same thing with the same smug grin.

 

Their actions made Sunyoung’s face turn into a shade of red, a nervous chuckle leaving her lips as she continued on. “You know…  _ it. _ ”

 

“What is ‘it’!?” Junghwa and Hyerin said in unison, making the whole circle laugh. 

 

“Yah, stop teasing and just answer the question. You know what I’m talking about.” She laughed again before motioning to the circle to see if anyone wanted to start.

 

“Well..” She sighed, “I guess I’ll start first. My first time was with that hot tutor I was just talking about. We started dating after that hot kiss. We did it after like, a month of dating, and we did it every so often… after she was done tutoring me. I know, scandalous.” Sunyoung finished, her grin smug as she laughed.

 

“Damn, Sunyoung. Your life is by far the most interesting I’ve heard of.” Byulyi said, laughing and clapping her hands. 

 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Sunyoung started with a small laugh, “Compared to Yongsun, my life is nothing.”

 

This made everyone shocked, wanting to know more, but Yongsun wouldn’t give in and tell them. “For another time” was her reasoning for not telling. But Sunyoung motioned for Yongsun to answer the question anyways. 

 

“To answer your question, yes. I have. That’s all I’m going to say for this.” She said quickly, pushing the question onto Byulyi.

 

“If I haven’t had my first kiss, of course I haven’t done  _ it. _ ” Byulyi said, laughing as she gave a nonchalant shrug before passing it on to Chungha.

 

Chungha answered with a no, and so did everyone else except for Heeyeon and Eric

 

This earned surprised looks from the others, and multiple questions of “when” and “with who.” And like Yongsun, they kept their lips sealed. 

 

“These stories are for another time,” said Heeyeon, Eric adding on. “Yeah, another time, children.”

 

Just as he finished, one of the other members, Kim Sangchul, halfway on the road to drunk, came crashing into the room and decided to join them. Once he got in, the others just sighed, Byulyi curious as to why.

 

“What are you guys talking about?” He slurred out, moving to sit slumped against the wall in between Seulgi and Joohyun. The two of them subtly scooted a bit away from him. 

 

“Oh, just a bunch of stuff,” Naeun said, shrugging. “Questions and all.”

 

“Oh, nice,” Sangchul started, “So I’ve got a question.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “Have any of you ever been bi-curious?”

 

Byulyi raised a brow at the question, looking around to see if anyone would answer it, before answering it. “Well, I don’t know if this answers the question, but I’m bisexual.”

 

Everyone just nodded in understanding, Byulyi motioning to everyone else to see if they wanted to answer.

 

A few seconds of silence later, Yongsun cleared her throat. “Since no one wants to answer, I guess I’ll answer. I don’t think I’ve ever been bi-curious. Sure, I’ve been attracted to girls, like they’re pretty and all, but I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to date them. I think it was more of a ‘i want to be you’ type of thing.”

 

Some answered no to the question, some yes, and others deciding to not answer at all.

 

After an hour or so continuing to have their talks and questions for each other ㅡ it was around four or five in the morning now, none of them had been keeping trackㅡ they had decided to end the night. Everyone except for Eric, Chungha, Byulyi, Naeun, and Hayoung stood up, bidding their farewells as they left, wanting to rather sleep in their beds instead. 

 

After they left, Yongsun closed her door and locked it. 

 

“I’ll just sleep on your floor, Yongsun.” Eric said, moving to lay down comfortably against the wall. 

 

“Same here,” Chungha said, moving to lay next to Naeun and Hayoung, who had already laid down and closed their eyes.

 

“So Byulyi, do you want to share the bed with me?” Yongsun asked, standing next to her bed as Byulyi stood up.

 

“Are you sure? I mean, I can just sleep on the floor.” Byulyi motioned to the already full floor before chuckling nervously.

 

“I’m sure!” Yongsun assured as she fixed her pillows, “Which side do you want?”

 

“Thanks, uh..” Byulyi started, moving her hand to the back of her neck. “I’m.. Uhh.. It doesn’t really matter to me. Do  _ you _ have a preference?”

 

“Oh my god, just pick a side!” Yongsun said with a laugh, on the edge of exasperation.

 

Byulyi only chuckled, “Fine, fine. I’ll take the wall side.”

 

Yongsun moved over a bit as Byulyi climbed into her bed, laying down and getting comfortable. Yongsun went over to the lightswitch and switched it off, carefully making her way back to her bed. Once she got in and got comfortable, she pulled the blanket over herself and Byulyi, saying goodnight to everyone.

 

Soon after, everyone in the room fell asleep. 

 

The next morning, Byulyi woke up to an empty room, and more importantly, an empty bed. Eric, Chungha, Naeun, and Hayoung had left to do their own things, and it seems Yongsun had left earlier for work. Byulyi rubbed her eyes awake before yawning and stretching her body out. She then stood up from the bed, grabbing her phone as she went down the stairs. She was met with good mornings from Eunji and Amy, returning them before slipping on her shoes. She bid them farewell then exited the music house, on her way back to her dorm.

 

Once she got back though, all she did was kick off her shoes, change into comfortable clothes, and crawl into her bed, quickly falling asleep again.


End file.
